Positively authenticating the identity of an individual is critical to the safety and success of many endeavors, including military and medical activities. And yet a U.S. Government Accounting Office report found poor access controls protecting sensitive information and operations, making them vulnerable to attack from all over the world with only minimal computer and telecommunications expertise. With the increasing need and desire to utilize complex and sensitive systems in situations which were previously not needed or desirable for those situations, a biometric assurance system is needed to prevent unauthorized use of such systems.